Compliments
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. She's average; not beautiful. So when Sesshomaru compliments her she tells him that she's nowhere near it. With a little pep talk, will Sesshomaru make her realize that she really is beautiful because beauty comes from the inside?


**It came to me while listening to music. I quite like it. It's cute.**

* * *

><p><em>Compliments<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

><p>"<em>A thing of beauty is a joy forever: its loveliness increases; it will never pass into nothingness.<em>" – John Keats

Rin let her head rest on his shoulder as her hand squeezed his lightly. The young high school senior still couldn't believe that she was dating one of the hottest guys in town and it's already been a year. She just couldn't believe it. Her, the average girl with average looks, average everything had attracted the hottest senior guy on campus to her. Not one of the cheerleaders but her, the captain of the Math Squad.

At first she thought that it was a joke when he walked over to her that day in the lunch room. Then she saw the sincere look in his eyes – the golden pools that attracted her so to him. His eyes held no signs of deceit, no signs of a joke at all. So when he asked her – after questioning him – she happily agreed.

_I remember it like it was just yesterday._ She thought happily as she pressed closer into his side to consume his warmth against the freezing Colorado winter night air.

…

_Rin sat in the lunch room happily eating her Swiss rolls her aunt packed her for lunch as she read her book '_What the Night Knows_' when she heard gasps and whispers emitting around her. Deciding to ignore it because that kind of thing happened all the time at her particular high school the junior turned the page of the book – because gossip really wasn't interesting to her – when it happened._

"_Excuse me," she heard the velvety voice of a male. A voice she knew all too well. _It couldn't be.

_She lowered her book only to see the very person she suspected standing there. In front of her was the only and only Sesshomaru Takahashi, the hot senior that every girl in school was drooling over at the time. Placing the book slowly on the table top next to the remainder of her lunch, she wedged the bookmark into the crease of the page before closing it; her eyes focused on the Takahashi boy the entire time._

"_Are you talking to me," Rin asked tilting her head to the side._

_The Takahashi boy nodded._

"_Can I help you with something," Rin asked as she began to drum her fingers against the surface of the lunch room table. She was a tad bit nervous about talking to a boy as popular as Sesshomaru when she was virtually nobody._

"_Yes actually," he said as he quickly moved to sit at her side; silver hair wiping in the personal wind he created, "I was wondering if you would like to go out some time, see a movie?"_

_Rin didn't answer; she just sat there and looking; searching for any signs of deceit. She detected none. Not even his lips were curved in that cocky smile of his that he usually wore. He was sincere; completely serious, and so Rin nodded her head accepting his proposal. "I'd love to."_

"_Great," Sesshomaru said._

...

That was over a year ago. And now here they were walking around the streets of Colorado getting ready to celebrate the upcoming New Year.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said pulling the girl out of her reverie.

"Yeah," she said looking up at him as she held on to his arm.

He smiled before stopping midstride and turning to look at her. Pulling her closer to him by his hands, he lowered his face and kissed her softly on the lips before lingering at her ear. "Did I happen to tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Rin felt her nose colour at his words as she pulled back and looked to the side, unable to look him in the eye. "Don't call me that. I'm not beautiful, I'm average."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to the window of a closed display store. He turned her so that she could face her reflection then leaned down close to her ear. "What do you see?"

Rin studied herself for a moment before she answered, "I see an average high school girl standing next to her extremely hot boyfriend that she still can't believe is actually attracted to her." The reply was automatic like she had rehearsed it in the mirror time and time again.

Sesshomaru chuckled again, "Well that's not what I see."

"And what do you see," Rin asked still gazing at their reflections in the glass.

"I see a beautiful young woman who _thinks _she is average. But it's her being 'average' – as she calls it – that attracted me to her in the first place. Many people believe that they have to look like models to be beautiful but in truth the beauty comes from your personality and _you _Rin have the personality of an angel," Sesshomaru explained to her placing his glove covered clawed hands on her shoulders. He let his chin rest on her shoulder as well before he continued. "_That _is what drew me to you in the first place a over year ago."

Rin felt the tears wail up in her eyes as she continued to stare at the image of a girl and a boy in the glass before a smile cracked her face. "Do you mean it?"

Sesshomaru kissed her cheek before turning her to look at him. "I mean it with the deepest sincerity."

Rin smiled before pulling him down for another kiss as the sound of cheering around them was heard. They both looked up to see fireworks going off indicating that the New Year had come. Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist as his arms circled around her shoulders as they looked up at the greens, blues, and reds that painted the skies.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered. She knew he could hear her, being a demon and all.

"Yes," he answered still gazing at the sky above.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"For what," he asked looking down at her; an eyebrow raised on his face.

"For making me feel beautiful," she said letting her head rest on his coated chest as she looked at the sky. "No one has ever said such a kind thing to me before – not even my aunt."

"Then they are fools," he said running a hand through her hair. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

Rin smiled as she stared at the sky. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Really sappy. Really random. Excuse me for that. Reviews are love my beautiful readers.<strong>


End file.
